


On Any Other Day

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think, given Clark, LexCorp could manage a bit more outsourcing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Any Other Day

**Author's Note:**

> For a song title/lyric challenge. Song: "On Any Other Day" by The Police. Written by Stewart Copeland.  
> http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=k9Zb_LR_8gM

“The other ones are complete bullshit,” Lex said, tossing all but one of the stack of possible LexCorp scientist recruits into the trash with an annoyed harrumph.

“What’s wrong with them?” Clark asked. Lex was in a rotten mood, but unfortunately he was too busy to let Clark blow him under said desk to cheer him out of it.

“Imbeciles. Barely an original idea among them.” Lex dismissed the list of supposedly accomplished multiple PhD holders. “Well, except for this Rodney McKay, wherever he is. He seems to have disappeared.”

“If he’s anywhere on Earth, we’ll find him,” Clark vowed.


End file.
